


Is it One 'S'?

by Mydoggoeswoof



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, No figure skating in sight, Younger Stephane, coffee shop AU, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoggoeswoof/pseuds/Mydoggoeswoof
Summary: Deniss laughs at the various ways his name is spelled on his coffee cups.





	Is it One 'S'?

Deniss chained his bike up to the nearest pole infront his favorite coffee shop. He started his week off with his regular routine. He had an early morning class, leaving him dragging for some caffeine first thing in the morning. 

The sun was still rising when he reached the door to the shop a few steps away. He shielded his eyes as he tried keeping the sun out of his eyes. They were only a week into the Fall semester. Deniss acclimated to his surroundings quickly as anyone. Setting a routine for himself. Eventually, he could point out people who followed similar routines. This included the staff at this coffee shop two blocks from his dorm. 

The shop had a couple of patrons and the usual amount of staff. This was the busiest coffee shop on campus, which in turn had the most employees — five on this morning shift. With how early Deniss was here, the rush would insue right after he left. 

A couple of employees were milling around the sitting area. The smell of fresh coffee wafted through the air. Deniss loved the smell of fresh coffee, not so much the taste. He preferred his cappuccino and lattes. 

Deniss stepped up to the ordering counter. There was a new employee at the cash register. Deniss thinks he saw him the previous Friday working on the drinks. The training was still in the process this early in the semester. 

Deniss quickly repeated his order in his mind before saying it out loud. He choked on his words as he looked the cashier in the eye. "Uhh, hi?" Deniss did mean for it to say so much as a question. He stumbled to find his words. Luckily the young man standing on the other side of the counter could tell he was blanking out, probably still waking up. 

"Good morning! What can we get you?" Damn, the dude was all smiles, "Oh, hi! Yeah, can I get a small regular latte to please?" Deniss licked his dry lips. He did not plan on getting hooked onto a guy this semester or this year. He prepared for his freshman year to be strictly study focused. Deniss and his parents wanted a good grades foundation. 

"Sure, of course. What size?" Deniss blinked. Were the barista's eyes sparkling? Wait- this guy was not a vampire, right? Vampire's skin sparkled, not their eyes. "Medium please." Deniss smiled shyly. 'Damn, be confident!' Deniss tried to tell himself. He had to get in the zone for the day. 

The barista had a supervisor helping him navigate the ordering screen. During this time Deniss got a closer look at the barista's name tag. 'Stephane' Was handwritten on the black name tag in gold marker. Was it pronounced 'Stefan'? 

Deniss snapped out of his thought when Stephane said something else, grabbing Deniss' attention again. "Oh, yeah, I have to pay." Deniss blushed, mostly from embarrassment. Deniss pulled out his wallet, paying before getting his receipt. 

Stephane held the cup. "What's your name?" "Uh, Deniss. Deniss is my name." Deniss said a little too enthusiastically. Stephane smiled a wide smile. "Thanks, it will be right up at the end of the counter. The other employees were finishing getting ready for the rush. Stephane moved over to the espresso machine. Deniss watched Stephane carefully. He could tell Stephane was concentrating on the drink. Clearly, this was his first job at a cafe. Everyone had to start somewhere. 

Deniss got a better look at Stephane. He had shortish, loose black hair. It was slightly shaggy in the back. His bangs fell over his eyes. Stephane adjusted them, to be out of the way. Deniss watched as Stephane bit his lip as he poured the steamed milk into the disposable cup over the espresso. Stephane took the spoon, adding a small bit of foam on the top, just a little. Stephane stumbled, putting the lid on. 

Deniss must have been staring a little too intently at Stephane because when Stephane slid the cup over to Deniss his, Stephane's face was red. "Here you go, Deniss. Have a good day." Deniss took the cup, taking a small sip. "Thanks, Stephane." It sounded more like 'Step-in.' With Deniss' accent. "This is really good." Deniss smiled, looking over his shoulder as he walked away. Stephane looked over him quickly before attending to the next customer. 

Deniss crossed his fingers that he would see Stephane again the next day. Deniss did see Stephane the next two mornings. After two school weeks, Deniss was able to feel out when Stephane would be at the coffee shop. Deniss guessed Stephane's morning schedule was at least Mondays, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Deniss didn't go to the coffee shops in the morning on the weekend. He waited until eh afternoon for that when he could wake up without his alarm.

Deniss noticed a variety of spellings on his cups. There was 'Denis, Dennis and Denise were the ones he noticed. After the end of the second week, Stephane knew Deniss' spoken name by his face. 

"Hi Deniss, what can we get you today?" Gosh, Deniss wanted to melt. Stephane was so handsome. In the few times, they had talked he learned Stephane was a senior who was studying fine arts. Deniss was doing introductory classes for business management. Stephane worked at the bookstore on campus the previous two years and wanted a change for his final undergraduate year. 

Stephane liked to draw a little smiley face and tiny messages on Deniss' cups. Deniss did not know if Stephane did that for everyone, but he would admit after the drink was finished, he would go to the bathroom and rinse out the cup for safekeeping laster. They were stored safely away in his desk drawer in his room.

Once or twice Someone else made Deniss' drink when Stephane was cleaning the sitting area. "Want to sit down for a minute? I don't think the rush will start for a couple of minutes." Deniss was going out on a limb. He was not usually this forward with people he did not know well. Deniss felt he knew Stephane though. 

Stephane smiled lightly, moving his bangs out of his eyes. Deniss had a sudden thought. He wanted to pull it. Where in the world did that thought come from? Stephane accepted the invitation. 

Deniss hoped he did not get Stephane in trouble. A few minutes later, Stephane's supervisor came by asking why Stephane was sitting down and not finishing up getting ready. Deniss butted in. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk for a couple of minutes before the rush started." Deniss turned back to Stephane. "I will see you tomorrow then?" Stephane nodded. "See you tomorrow, Den." Ah, that was a nickname now! 

In the second month, Deniss found a phone number on his cup one morning with a little smile under it. Deniss hoped he didn't squeal until after he said goodbye to Stephane and left the counter. Did Stephane wink at him? He sure hoped so!

Deniss texted the number later that day. Stephane invited him out for bowling later that week. On Saturday. The two met in front of the coffee shop. "Ready to go then?" Deniss nodded. Was this a date? Stephane was dressed more nicely. Not in everyday street clothes. He will wait until the end of the night to see if this is a date. 

"So tell me, out of all the spellings I tried which one was correct?" The two stopped at the street corner, waiting for the walk signal. Deniss clicked his tongue. "None of them." He laughed. Stephane blushed. "Really, none of them! How do you spell it then?" "It's Deniss." Deniss said slowly." Stephane looped his arm through Deniss' as the light turned. 

"I will remember that for next time then. On Monday!" Deniss skipped with Stephane across the crosswalk. Yep, it was a date.


End file.
